My Children
by aussie girl1990
Summary: The war has already started. Albus lets Harry, Ron and Hermione co to Hogsmade. When Voldemort shows up, the three risk their lives for each other. Albus later walks the school and waits for fate.


**Chapter one**

Albus Dumbledore walked through the halls of Hogwarts, thinking of all the students that have passed through these halls.

Lilly Evens: One of the smartest people he as ever known.

James Potter: A little prankster who was in love with Lilly.

Sirius Black: One of James's friends, he was smart but loved pranks.

Remus Lupin: He may have been a werewolf, but he never let that get him down.

Peter Pettigrew: Yes even Peter, he was after all a great actor, but also helped others. He never did let his master win.

080

Harry Potter: Lilly and James's son. Lived a life of fear and pain but was a true hero at heart.

Hermione Granger: Just a smart as Lilly. She stood by Harry till the end, a real friend, the reason the wizarding world is safe, without her plans we'd all be dead.

Ronald Weasley: Harry's and Hermione's best friend. He would never leave his friends.

These people are hero's they gave their life let us live ours may they RIP.

Albus walked in to his room. "Falkes, my dear friend I'm tired it's time to rest." He whispered to the sad bird. "I have waited a long time for fate to come, and I can feel her here, in my Hogwarts. Goodnight." As he got ready for bed, his memory of those 8 people flashed through his mind.

"James Potter, give me back my homework. NOW." She screamed at him.

"Aww, come on Lilly, come with me to Hogsmade." He asked.

"Fine, just don't drop my homework, it's raining out there." She answered near hysterics.

2222222

"Do you James Potter take Lily Evens to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do" he answered.

"Do you Lilly Evens take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she said smiling.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce Mr. and Ms Potter.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I see Mr.'s Black and Lupin out in the yard; if you listen well enough you can hear them.

"The full moons coming up soon, Sirius, I don't think I can I'll be too tried." Remus. He has always spoken softly.

"Come on moony you can't ever be to tired not to play pranks on them." Sirius replied. "Please, just this once."

"Fine but if I fall asleep before it starts, don't blame me."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Harry, please be careful." Hermione had said.

"I'll be fine Hermione, I'm a great wizard remember." Harry had said in a teasing tone.

"what about me mione, don't care about huh." Ron said in a mock hurtful tone.

"you know I love you Ron, I love you both so much what would happen if something bad happens?" she asked them worriedly.

"It's us Hermione when does something bad never happen. We'll be fine." He tried to make her stop worrying.

"Yeah Hermione, something bad only normally happens to Harry not me." Ron could see she was on the verge of tears.

I chuckled at the looks on Hermione's and Harry's face.

"Yeah thanks mate shows how much faith you have in me right." Harry said with a small smile on his face.

"But I wont to be there to protect my boys."

"Now you're starting to sound like mum, and it's scary." Ron had told her with a look of horror on his face.

"Fine Hermione you can come." Harry said.

I see then coming towards me.

"headmaster, we'll only be gone for like and hour. Is that ok?"

Hermione had asked.

"yes, yes just being me back a bit of candy, will you." He could see them smile.

080

He should have been there when Tom and Harry battled.

He should have been there when Ron had saved Hermione.

He should have been there when Hermione saved harry.

He should have been there when harry had defeated Tom.

He should have, but he wasn't. he got there just as harry said goodbye.

5555

"Now is my time" I say to myself as I drift of to sleep.

When I open my eyes I see them, I see my children.

I'm home, fate took me home where I belong.

I belong with my children.

Finshed.

Thank you for reading this. If I made a mistakes please tell.

Hugs and kisses love jess


End file.
